


Maniac

by porrayra



Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Angst, Beta Liam, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Theo Raeken, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam is a Little Shit, Liam is a dumbass, M/M, Maniac, Mason Hewitt - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Song Challenge, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Sad Theo Raeken, Songfic, Theo Raeken Feels, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, post 6b, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porrayra/pseuds/porrayra
Summary: Liam tries to keep his relationship with Theo secret, but he screws things up over and over again, breaking Theo's heart.One shot fic inspired by the song Maniac - Conan Gray.Events take place after season 6b.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Teen Wolf Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788001
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Maniac

"This is stupid. I clearly shouldn't be here." Theo thought, sticking to the wall in a failed effort to merge into the wallpaper. Someone stepped on his toes as he tried to leave his spot to find Liam, he couldn't help but curse the drunk guy passing by.

In a desperate attempt to find the young werewolf, he took a deep breath, trying to catch Liam's scent. Which, of course, was another stupid idea considering that's his house and it's supposed to smell like him. Also, it's a party with every living teenager in Beacon Hills; there are puke and arousal everywhere, not a great fragrance.

"Stupid idea." This time the thought managed to slip between Theo's lips in a barely audible tone. He made his way into the crowded living room following Liam's voice, which he recognized despite the noisy party, even though the content of the conversation were indistinguishable.

As he walked closer, sentences started making sense. "Why would you invite him?" Mason said. Theo took a few steps closer, listening carefully and hoping he wasn't the subject of the chat. "Are you and Theo dating?" The notes of disgust in the human's voice made the chimera sigh. He is the topic.

You see, this is strange, but they are, in fact, dating. "What? Theo and I? Of course not! If we still got Kira's sword, he'd be with the Skinwalkers in no time." the slips in Liam's heartbeat were audible to his boyfriend's ear, but it still hurt like hell.

Liam, unaware of Theo's presence, continued. "I mean, he's just so desperate and lonely, and I don't know why he thinks we are friends, but he does, so it just felt right to invite him." 

Tara's heart sank to the bottom of Theo's chest. It's just torture to keep listening to this, so he ran to get out of the house. With tensed jaw, he chewed one last thought in his way to the truck across the street. "Stupid idea."

The drive home wasn't the nicest. It was quiet except for his boyfriend's voice bombarding his mind, over and over again. Each time hurt more than the other.

When the boys started dating, Theo knew they would've to keep it secret; but they've been together for seven months now, and he was hoping to change things soon.

He felt betrayed. One thing was denying their relationship, but to hear Liam talk like that, it destroyed him. Theo knows it's complicated. At this point, he has tried to kill or manipulate every pack member. But he's been trying to redeem himself for over a year now.

And for what? Just to be sent back to that hell hole by his boyfriend? He's lost count on how many nights Liam has laid by his side, trying to calm him down after a nightmare. The one person he trusted this secret held it against him. It made Theo weak.

He went home, trying to escape. And as he set foot in the apartment, he immediately regretted it. Liam's scent was everywhere. Theo fought the urge to burn the whole building down, just because he wasn't into living in the truck again.

A buzzing sound came from his pocket. A text from Liam. "You not coming?" Theo stared at the screen until it went black before answering. 

He typed and re-typed that no, he wasn't coming, for what felt like an hour before the words started losing meaning. Eventually, he gave up, putting the phone down. Liam will figure it out anyway.

Theo's bedroom was a giant mess. There were clothes everywhere, reminding him of the three hours he'd spent grooming for Liam's dumb party. All that effort to look nice for a six-minute walk into a crowded, noisy, puke-smelling room, to shatter his wicked heart and get back home. Neat.

His body dove into the mattress, making the covers lightly jump. A well-know scent stroke his nose with no pudor, reminding him that last night they were naked and tangled between these sheets. Less than 24 hours ago, Liam had whispered and shouted his love countless times. Now it was just hard to believe.

Another buzz. Another text. "Babe? I know you read it." Theo snorted, feeling the rage boil in his veins, overcoming the sadness. "Fuck you, Liam." he typed but couldn't send it, delivering a quick "nope" instead and switching off the phone. He didn't want to ruin the party; they could talk later.

The problem is that there's nothing much to do without your phone when you are a genetic chimera who tried to murder everyone who crossed your way except your boyfriend, whose hobby is to talk shit about you at parties. For a moment, sleep sounded a good idea.

Well, at least until Tara rose from the ground to take what's hers. Which this time, conveniently, was delivered to her by Theo's soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. What a fun night.

It was around 4 am when Theo's mind finally soaked in dreamless waters, driving him away from the nightmares with his dead sister. Only to be awake again, shortly after, with thunderous thuds in his front door. He waited for the irritating little asshole to go away, which didn't happen.

"Fuck, Liam! I'm coming. Stop it!" Theo roared, slowly getting up. The assault on the door did not stop until it was open. "What do you want?" he managed to keep his emotions in check, a poker face, and his heartbeats steady while spitting the words with bitterness.

The act didn't hold after he saw Liam's puppy eyes. "You didn't show up." Liam made his way into the apartment with zero ceremonies. "I missed you and didn't want to sleep alone. So here I am." A small smile appearing on his face.

Theo felt his heart shatter a bit more. "I did show up." He groaned. "But you're too busy saying how lonely and desperate I am to notice. And I'm starting to think that you were right after all." 

Liam tried to argue, say that he didn't mean to say that, except he did.

Theo kept going. "It wasn't something bothering me until you pointed out. I was happy having you, and only you, on my side. But you were never really here, were you?" The words slid through his lips like venom. "I don't think that this- we are working."

Liam sat on the improvised couch they made together when Theo moved in, drowning in the bitter words blurted at his face. A deadly silence took over the room while the two boys stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say. 

"I..." Liam started but let the words dry in his mouth. He knew damn well what he'd said, but Theo was never supposed to hear it. "Babe, I'm sorry." He meant it. "I freaked out, and I screwed up, but I love you." The words came out as an exasperated whisper. "Please, don't leave me. It was one stupid mistake."

Their eyes met, and Liam felt his stomach twist as he noticed the sadness covering Theo's. It felt strange to see his face without a smirk on it. He was used to hearing smug laughs coming of those lips that are now suffering. The pain was there, and he couldn't kiss it away.

The reticence hanged for a while. "Was it the first time?" Theo's voice was rusty with emotions. "Don't lie to me... Was it?" Liam shook his head, denying. "I can't do this... You know I'm new to this liking stuff, but I think that's not how it's supposed to be. I have never loved someone, but I have felt shame before, and it looks just like your affection." 

Theo stared Liam's big blue eyes, fighting the tears. He held his breath and asked him to leave. After that, he was alone, but not despairing. Not anymore.

It took two days for Liam to call him. Since then, the phone hasn't stopped ringing. Tara's heart leaped in Theo's chest with every shriek it made, but he wasn't going to give in.

After three weeks, Theo started to get out of the house again, and they've met in every place he went, which is kind of creepy if you give it some thought; was Liam stalking him now? 

Dating other people passed through his mind a few times in the last week. So he headed to the club in what seemed a stalker-free Friday night, and everything was doing great until it wasn't. 

He took a spot in the bar counter, asking for a drink to the amazingly attractive boy he's with when he saw the puppy pack staring at him. Again, creepy as hell.

Mason noted Theo's looks on Liam and whispered: "Is he following you? It's the third time this week." 

Theo's eyebrows arched, looking the werewolf in the eyes, as daring him to reply with a lie. Liam's eyes stiffened before answering: "I know, right? Such a stalker." Corey agreed. "You should talk to Scott. He scares me." 

An amusement grin took Theo's face, making him resemble the sweetest devil Liam has ever seen. For a second, guilty crept in his chest for lying. 

It vanished when their eyes met while Theo was making out with another guy. "What an asshole. He's just acting petty now." Liam whisper passed unnoticed by his friends, but not to Theo, who truly enjoyed it.

After that, the cellphone went quiet for a while. 

When it ringed, almost one month later, Theo answered. He was confused about what was going on; all he could hear was a copious crying on the other side of the line. 

The sound of Liam's sobs crushed him, tying a knot on his throat. "Hey, Babe, calm down! Where are you? I'm coming to get you, ok?" His voice barely a hum infused in concern.

Theo kept the call going while driving, trying to calm Liam down till he could get to him. The full moon wasn't helping.

The truck pulled over by the sidewalk, and Theo saw Liam's wrecked car abandoned in the driveway. The house appeared to be empty, and the boy was on the ground fighting to get in control. "I'm here, you see? I'm not leaving. I'm right here with you." He said, hugging the beta and turning the phone off.

Liam's heart was pounding like the wings of a hummingbird, and only started to get back to normal when he could hear and feel Theo's presence next to him; his scent grounded him like an anchor, the same as when they were together.

After a few minutes, a solitary last weep cut through the cold air. They stayed there for a while longer, contemplating the destroyed vehicle. The damage was extensive.

When it was safe to move again, Theo wiped the tears of Liam's face, smiling softly at him. He never thought that seeing someone hurting would be so painful, but it wasn't just anybody, and he knew it.

Back on his feet, Theo pulled Liam up, walking them both to the warmth of the house.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Liam shook his head in a negative form. "Do you want me to call someone? Mason? Your parents?" He once more declined, this time pleading. "Just stay with me for tonight." Hell, how could he say no to that?

They sat on the bed and stayed in silence for a long time, just hugging each other, afraid to be the one to speak first. Liam took a chance. "We're good together." Theo nodded, and the boy kept going. "You know I love you. And I know you feel it too."

Theo breathed heavily, nose burrowed in Liam's hair. "Are you ready to make it public?" He said with a muffled voice against his head. Before an answer was delivered, Mason called. 

The apprehensive atmosphere burst, pushing them back to reality. "Hey, dude! What happened, there's like 15 missed calls. You alright?"

Liam seemed embarrassed. "Yeah. Things got out of control. My parents went out of town for the weekend, and I was having a hard time at home. I felt like driving, but couldn't find my keys, so my IED kicked in. The full moon played its part too. So I ended up destroying my car like my mom said I would. Yay me." It all came out of his mouth like vomit and flooded the room with guilt.

"Oh my god. I'm coming to you. I'm sorry I didn't pick up before, I-"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine now. Theo's here." Liam said without thinking.

"Wait. What?"

"What?" It took about one second for him to realize what he had said, and shock took over his face.

"Why the hell is Theo at your place?"

Theo seemed amazed by the chaos inside Liam's head right now. But the feeling didn't hold long enough to be worth it.

"He was- Ahm... He was passing by when I exploded into claws and fangs in the middle of the street. And then stopped to help, that's all." Liam was exasperated. "Nothing happened."

"Is he stalking you again? Should I call the police?"

"No! He's fine. We're good."

"You sure? He followed you for three weeks after you kissed him one time. He's kind of a psycho."

Theo snorted. "You are unbelievable, Liam." The words made their way through his teeth, deep and acid, as he reached for the door.

Liam sigh, he blew it again. "Mase, I'm fine. We'll talk later, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer to shut the phone. "Theo! Theo, wait!. I didn't come full disclosure with him, 'cuz we are not together anymore."

"Oh, we were together at all? I didn't know that! I thought it was a one-time thing!" Theo spits the words with anger. "Honestly? I've had it!" He said, storming out of the room and stopping midway. With a groan, he came back and closed the door again, facing Liam. "What is wrong with you?"

He didn't get a plea or a response at all. "I'm tired of this. You call me, begs me for another chance, say that you love me, and then manage to shit all over our relationship." 

For once, Theo let his emotions flow, not minding to look weak. "Is it funny? Am I a joke? Are you going to call Mason now and laugh with him about me, about how crazy I am?" The words came out louder than he intended. 

"Because I am crazy, Liam. For you. God, I love you. And if you can't handle it, and take me as your boyfriend, then let me live my freaking life."

Liam's jaw dropped in shock. "You love me?" He has never said that before.

"Yeah, I do," Theo grunted. "Now you can go back to your pack, telling them how creepy I am. You are free to run to Mason for a good laugh at my expenses. Tell them how I've followed you for weeks when it was you stalking me all the time. I'm do-"

"Shut up!" Liam howled.

"What?"

Liam took three steps, shortening the distance between them, and whispered menacingly: "I've said shut up." With that, he went for Theo's lips, kissing him furiously. "I love you, Theo Raeken. And I'm ready to make it official."

The tension left Theo's shoulder, and he begged, with his mouth still over Liam's lips: "Please, don't play with my heart again." The thought of another seven months hiding their relationship haunted him.

"I won't." He went for another kiss and smiled playfully. "Besides, that's not even your heart."

"Haha, very funny," Theo said, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. "What are you doing?" He asked as Liam got back on the bed, his phone in hand.

"I'm calling Mason to let him know that I am dating my ex. And that my ex is you." After some consideration, he added: "And I should probably tell him that I was the one stalking you."

Theo sat by Liam's side, his arms embracing him, mouth pressed to his neck tenderly. "Yes, you should," he smirked, cocky as always. "You maniac."


End file.
